In conventional power systems with multiple power components (including power source components and power consumption components), the power systems include power electronics and control circuitry that function to manage the multiple power components. The power electronics may function to convert power between the power source components before use in the power consumption components and the control circuitry may function to communicate with each of the power components and to manage the power electronics. For example, electrical energy from a power source component (e.g., a battery or a generator) is typically converted from one voltage and current waveform to another by the power electronics and control circuitry before use in a power consumption component (e.g., a motor or any electrical load bearing device). In a more specific example, battery packs in an electric device such as an electric vehicle may provide direct current (DC) electrical power while the motor of the electric vehicle may require alternating current (AC). The power electronics may function to convert the DC electrical power into a varying-frequency AC electrical power to be used to power the motor of the electric vehicle.
In many applications, the power components within a system may be from different vendors. For example, a first battery pack may be sourced from a first vendor with a first set of operation parameters, power outputs, and/or communication parameters and a second battery pack may be sourced from a second vendor with a second set of operation parameters, power outputs, and/or communication parameters that are substantially different from the first set. Similarly, a motor may have substantially different power input parameters, operation parameters, and/or communication parameters from both the first battery pack and the second battery pack. The power electronics and control circuitry of conventional power systems are typically redesigned to accommodate for each new set of operation parameters, power outputs, and/or communication parameters. The custom-designed power electronics may be required to match the voltages and power levels of the new combination of interconnected power components. The custom-designed control circuitry may be required to coordinate the operation of the new combination of power components of the system. For example, in an electric vehicle, the desired amount of power provided to the power consumption component (e.g., the motor) may depend on the combination of power source components (e.g., batteries). If a new electric power consumption component or a new power source component is integrated into the system, new custom-designed power electronics and control circuitry may be required. This design process may be costly and may require a large amount of development and testing time.
Thus, there is a need in the multiple power component system field for a new and useful new and useful system and method for managing a power system with multiple power components.